Self Protocol
by vampireadtic
Summary: Bella found a man passed out bleeding on the road, and brings him to her place. Many troubles find these two. Bella had no idea what she had gotten into. And neither did the mystery man for that matter. Rated M. ExB maybe even lemons in later chapters;
1. Mystery everything

Hi! This is a one shot but if you guys like it I could make it into a story but really this is just pitching an idea for a story.

EPOV

When I woke, I felt like one big bruise and I couldn't lift my eyes, as if they weighed a ton. So I tried to focus on the rest of my body. My chest and back felt swollen in certain places. I tried to lift my arms but they felt too heavy. I tried to shift into a better position but groaned when pain shot throughout my entire body. Ignoring the pain I tried once again to open my eyes. With a bit more effort, I was able to open them half way.

The first thing I noticed was the sunlight. As things came more into focus I could make out a wooden table next to me, and that I was laying on a couch with nothing but my boxer's, a pillow and a couple of blankets. I tried to sit up, I got half way before my head started to throb, and fell back. Slowly this time I managed to sit all the way up with minimum pain. It looked like I was in a living room, in what looked like an apartment.

But, how did I get here? Where am I? How did I end up like this?

Every time I tried to think of the answer to these questions the pain in my head would just get worse. I groaned again and grabbed a hold of my head. There some sort of noise in the background, a soft whooshing almost like pipes. Before the answer clicked there was a squeak that came from somewhere down the hall and the whooshing stopped. Then some more noises came from above, I then realized that there was someone else in the house.

Every sound seemed so sharp. Along with the previous whooshing I could hear clanking and creaks and even the cars outside. I knew, for some reason, the exact distance away the sound was from me. I could hear a heart beat now and I realized that someone else was in the apartment.

Suddenly I was fully alert. I was able to completely ignore the pain, and threw the blankets off me. I was unsteady for a second, but straightened myself out before moving toward the front door that was right next to the small open kitchen. I looked around for ... something. I wasn't sure what. So I headed to the door. I went to to it as quickly and as silently as possible, I checked to see if it was unlocked.

No, it wasn't. I then was starting to think of ways I could attack who ever was coming, what would be the quickest way to take them out.

It was then I heard light footsteps coming closer, I spotted scissors on the counter top and quickly snatched them. My arm posed and ready to strike.

The footsteps stopped somewhere in another room, but started again shortly. I could hear the footsteps so clearly, and could hear the distinct of the sound as they got closer and closer. I just about ready to strike when a small figure stepped around the corner. I immediately saw the beauty of her. Her face went from shock to fear in an instant.

She held her hands up in a surrender position before taking a small step backwards. I was stunned for a second by who the footsteps belonged to that I got confused as to why she looked afraid.

Looking to left hand holding the scissors as a weapon I quickly dropped them as if they were on fire, and looked back at her in shock myself. Her hands had lower a bit but her expression was very apprehensive. I felt the need to make feel at ease. I had no idea why my first instinct was to strike.

"I-I'm sorry." I said my voice sounding very rough. I tried to move away from the clearly offending scissors, but winced because it caused me pain in my side. As I clutched my side, she got a worried expression on her face and moved forward a bit before stopping when I stiffened, clearly thinking it was a bad idea.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly, her voice smooth and warm, it immediately made me feel at ease. I slowly relaxed, as she tried again to move forward.

"Here," she said pulling out a chair from the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Why don't you sit down, a-and I'll make you breakfast, okay?" I just nodded and slowly made my way to the chair trying to ignore the pain. Once I was in the chair she went back towards the couch and picked up the blanket and hesitantly draped it over my shoulders. Then she headed over to the fridge and stuck her head in.

"I don't have much, and I can't use the microwave or toaster because of the storm last night had knocked out all the power." Storm?

"So I could make eggs, or some cereal? I think I have some bacon strips left. Oh, I could probably use those eggs to make french toast?". She turned towards me waiting for an answer. I didn't know what to say.

"I'll just make a little of everything then." She said and grabbed everything she would need and brought it over to the counter next to the stove. She started to put eggs in a pan, and bacon in another while she mixed something in a bowl, I'm guessing for the french toast. It didn't seem long before she had everything set on the table on a plate, with a fork and knife in front of me. A napkin tucked under the silverware.

"Um what would...you like to drink?" she asked. Again I couldn't answer her, and it mildly irritated me.

"Well there's Orange Juice, some milk left or water." I still didn't answer her.

"Uh okay how about orange juice?"

I just nodded but stopped because of the pain in my neck.

She sat a glass cup on the table and filled it. Then she started to pile food on my plate. She stood across from me and put some food on a plate for her, before she started to talk again.

"I know you must be wondering how you got here huh?" she asked, I nodded my head, more slowly.

"Well before the storm hit, I was driving home from dropping my dad off at the lake a few hours away. Well I went on the back roads to try and avoid being stuck in traffic while it was raining. I almost didn't see you because of how dark it got. You were on the ground face down and not moving." she paused to see my reaction but I just kept staring at her.

"Anyway, I got out of the my truck to see if you were breathing. I tried to call 911 when I felt a pulse, but there was no service. Even if I did get you into my truck it would be hours, especially with this storm coming to try and get you to a hospital. So I just took you here, to my apartment.

You were bleeding and still weren't moving. When I got you up stairs, I tried to call 911 again but there was still no power. So I tried to just patch you up the best I could." she finished.

At this I raised my eyebrows in surprise. This small woman dragged a stranger, who was half dead to her house by herself. Then healed him herself, and now she's feeding the this random stranger. We sat in silence for neither one of us eating. I felt an over whelming need to thank her.

"Thank you." I said not too loud, but loud enough for her to hear. Her head snapped up with a surprised expression on her face before it changed into a small smile.

"You're welcome." she said.

"My name is Isabella...Swan. But please call me Bella. What's your name?"

I was about to reply when I realized, I didn't have one. Or more like I couldn't remember my name. In fact, I couldn't remember anything that happened before I woke up on her couch.

"I-I don't know." I say still confused.

"You don't know? You don't have a name?" she asked confused. All I could do was shake my head.

"How much do you remember?" she asked.

"Nothing before I woke up."

"Nothing?" I again just shook my head, and extremely confused as to what happened? Where exactly am I? And most importantly who the hell was I?

A/N:

Thoughts? Comments? Questions?

well write them in a review!

press the button. come on you know you want to:)


	2. Nervous

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry about the prevues chapter 2. I was inspired to write this chapter on the go, and all I had with me at that time was my iPhone. So thats why the format was all funked and had spelling mistakes. When I was typing it I couldn't see the whole page so it made it difficult. **

**I know what your thinking, excuses excuses, but I came to redeem myself and rewrite this chapter!**

**If you were excited that this was the next chapter I'm really sorry, and also flattered by your excitement:) and I promise that chapter three IS being write as we speak (or read).**

**So enough chatter from me here is the new and improved chapter 2!**

To say the atmosphere was tense would be an under statement.

We just sat there not saying anything. Just eating, well she was eating, I felt hungry but for some reason, nothing on the plate appealed to me. Actually I felt thirsty more than anything. This slight burning in my throat has been there, even when I woke up, but now its was more prominent. Though I didn't want to, I took a sip of the orange juice, just trying to ease this annoying ache. And let me tell you it did not taste great.

I looked over to Bella and she was drinking the same drink, and it didn't seem to bother her, so tried not to make a face. Tried.

Out of nowhere a very loud beeping came from some where in the kitchen which made me jump up from my chair and cover my ears. The longer it went on the louder it seemed to get. Covering my ears didn't do anything to muffle that insane racket.

Bella must have been alarmed by my actions because she to jumped back when bolted out of my chair. Her face showing nothing but concern about what was happening.

"What's wrong?" she asked. _Could she not hear that damn beeping?_

I took one of my hands off my ear long enough to point in the general direction that the noise was coming from. She followed my pointing with a confused look on her face, that changed to understanding when she must of found what was responsible for making that god offal sound.

"Oh." was all she said before she went over to the sink and picked something up. Whatever she did to it had thankfully silenced it.

I tentatively took my hands off my ears, and heard silence. Well, as much silence as there was before. I could still the cars outside, the pipes and her heart beat.

She sat the infuriating thing down but didn't move closer to me. I didn't like that she wouldn't come closer, but I knew that _I _moved closer to her, she would probably be frightened. I couldn't have that.

"Is that better?" she asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded and thanked her, she rewarded me with a small smile which I couldn't help but give her a small one of my own.

"That was the alarm for the laundry that I had going on down at the laundry mat," _I now loath alarms,_ "so I need to go it." she said.

All that registered with me was that she was leaving. She came over to grab my plate and hers and dumped what was on into a bin but they were placed in the sink. She grabbed a bag and slipped on her shoes by the door. _The door. She was leaving_._ She can't leave._

I hadn't realized that I was following her until she turned around and bumped right into me. I automatically grabbed her arms so she wouldn't fall down.

"Oh. Um...you, you can't come with me." she said. My confusion must have shown on my face because she answered my question.

"You're, ugh" she cleared her throat, "not wearing any clothes." she finished, blushing and looked down at her feet.

I looked down too, but I looked at my body. I indeed wasn't wearing any clothes except for my boxers. Seeing what she meant about me not able to go with her, I stepped back, allowing her room to open the door.

"Why don't you sit down and rest? You can help yourself to anything in the fridge or if you need a glass of water, the glasses are in the right cabinet by the sink. Rest okay? I'll be back soon." she said in her gentle voice, and with that she went out the door with another sweet smile.

I stood there, listening to her footsteps as she left the building and until I could no longer hear her heart beat as she walked another block. With her hear beat absent I went over to the couch, which is where I sat until she returned.

Still hungry, but not for the food that was in the fridge, and still thirsty, the orange juice doing nothing to alleviate the slight burning, I just did as she told me to do, and 'rested'. With nothing else to do until her return, I looked around the room from where I sat. The living room was small but not uncomfortably small. It had a couch that could sit maybe three people, a little coffee table, and a little box that I knew was a TV somehow but having never recalled if I ever seen one before.

The living room and the kitchen could have been one room, but instead it was separated by a small counter that I sat at earlier. The kitchen was mostly white, white tiles, white cabinets, the only things that weren't white was the black fridge and the silver coffee maker, again no idea how I know that. Then lastly from what I could see was a short hallway which Bella came from earlier. Assessing my environment took very little time. A second really.

Finally, what seemed like hours but was really only twenty-two minutes, I know because I've been watching the clock, she returned. Or more like she was _close_ to returning. I could hear her heart beat so she must be about a block away. I had heard many heart beats pass by but I just knew that this one, was hers. Once I heard her footstep ascending what I assumed was stairs, I had to restrain myself from getting up and going to wait at the door. But I could not, she told me to sit.

I stared at the door, listening to a jingling coming from the other side. Hearing a click she entered, and looked briefly around till her gaze landed on me. She again gave me another beautiful smile.

Now that the initial shock of not remembering who I am or what I was doing here, I could now see how beautiful she is.

She was quit short maybe 5'1" with a very delicate frame. She had curves in all

the right places, and dainty looking hands and feet. Long, wavy chestnut or maybe it was mahogany, brown hair that flowed to her small waist. Her small nose and

pouty lips were just the right size for her round face. But what I couldn't seem to look

away from was her very expressive brown eyes. I felt like I was being sucked in.

When I was able to find my tear my eyes away from her face, I could see that she was struggling a bit with a big bag in her arms.

I quickly got up and relieved her of the burden. She thanked me before she closed and locked the door. She took off her shoes and sat her purse down, another word I found that I knew. I then followed her as she headed towards the couch. She told me I could just dump it there. She then untied the bag and started to rummage through it, till she pulled out a pair of jeans that looked a little worse for wear and a slightly ripped shirt. Both were obviously mens clothes.

"Here," she said, "these are your clothes. I had them washed but they're a little torn..."

I took them from her and looked at them thinking that maybe it would spark some kind of memory. None came.

"You must want to take a shower?" she asked. "I also need to check your wounds, if thats okay?" I nodded.

"Okay, um...the bathroom is this way." I followed as she led me to the small hallway and opened the last door. The bathroom, like the living room, was small but at least you could turn around in it. She noticed me looking around.

"It's not much but, uh...here let me check those wounds." she changed the subject like she was almost embarrassed by the sized of her, 'apartment' is what she called it. She motioned for me to turn around so my back faced her. She gently peeled off one of the bandages, and as soon as it was off she gasped. I looked over my shoulder to see her staring at my back with a shock expression.

"It's gone." she practically whispered, "There was a wound right there just last night. Now it looks like there never was one."

She pulled off two more bandages and there too, seemed to be no wounds. I turned so my back was facing the mirror and then craned my neck over my shoulder to see my back. Just like she said there was no sign of a wound anywhere. I pulled the rest of the bandages from my chest with the same result. We were both just staring at my torso for a few more seconds before Bella shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Well um...I should probably...uh let you shower now.", and with that she left, with a blush coloring her cheeks. I could her heartbeat racing a bit.

I turned back towards the mirror to look at myself for the first time. Well the first time that I could remember. I was tall, I estimate around 6'1" or even 2". My hair and slight facial hair was a reddish color. My features seemed very cut and strong. And I was pale, very pale.

Deciding that staring at myself isn't helping me to remember anything, I got in the shower. Not recalling a time where I ever worked a shower before I easily turned it on. I used the bar of soap to wash my body and my hair, so I didn't haven't use Bella's shampoo. It's not that I didn't like her scent, because I really did. I just needed to smell like myself as much as possible when around her. Not only to make me feel comfortable but so I could also concentrate while around her. Her scent was very distracting, she smelled like strawberries and some type of flower. Lilies maybe?

I put my boxers back on, and then the clothes Bella washed. When I opened the door my shoes were laid right outside of it. I picked them up and walked with them in my hands, they had dried mud on them and I didn't want to be walking around her home getting it dirty. I dropped my shoes by the door next to hers before going to her.

She was in the living room with a rather thick and old looking laptop. When she looked up at me she smiled and closed her computer. I was really beginning to like her smiles.

"No offense, but those clothes are really torn." she said. She looked over the clock that I was staring at when I was waiting for her to come back.

"I still have time," she said to herself "why don't I take you to get some new clothes?"

"You don't have to do that. These are perfectly fine." I said but by the look on her face she wasn't taking no for an answer. So here I was following her obediently out the door and down the flights of stairs (elevator was broken).

We were walking down the sidewalk. I had put myself between Bella and the street, so she wouldn't trip, land in the street and then get run over. After seeing her trip at least three times in a two block radius I saw it as a very high possibility. Every time a car passed by I flinched slightly, getting more nervous the closer we got to a larger group of people. Little did I know that I would find out something about myself that apparently wasn't normal.

**Okay what do you think? Was it better? **

**Also is the story got too fast? Too slow? Or just right? **

**Would love for you guys to review your nit picking:) but please don't viciously rip it apart lol **

**Until next time!**


	3. What Is A Name?

**Hello people! **

**I'm so sorry for the long wait but getting back into the swing, if you will, of school after spring break was more difficult than I thought. Especially when your teachers give you three tests in one week! Any way I hope everyone had a great Easter or just a great Sunday!X)**

**I don't know if it gave an alert for this but I updated the last chapter and hopefully its an improvement. And thank you guys for the reviews not only are they helpful but they show that people are actually reading lol**

**Anyway on to chapter three!**

**EPOV **

The closer we got to this 'shopping center' as Bella called it the louder all the noises got. I felt like I could hear everything.

I could hear a phone conversation that was going on five feet away, as if I was the one talking on the phone. I could see every possible exit I could take both seen and unseen, with and without Bella. I instantly memorized the license plate numbers and the type of all eight cars parked across the street. I could tell you how many people were here at the shopping center. I could even organized that number into any type of group that I wanted. Like in groups of people talking on the phone or sitting on the benches. Or even by people carrying bags and then in order of how many bags they were carrying. Everything that I noticed I processed in seconds. But what I couldn't understand was why it was so loud, it made me want to cover my ears again.

The noise sounded like there were twice as many people here then the actual amount I counted. Yet, again, I was the only one that seemed bothered by it, or even noticed. _Was there something wrong with my hearing? Or was I hearing things others can't?_

I could smell, see, hear, feel and even taste scents in the air that I knew, somehow, Bella nor anyone around us couldn't. And apparently that wasn't the only abnormal thing about me.

I followed Bella as she headed to a clothing store. As we stepped through the door, a bell tinkled above us, alerting people to our presence. That fact made me uneasy for some reason.

"Good afternoon. My name is Trish. Is there anything I could help you two with?" Trish an older looking African American women, asked. _Like helping you get undressed._

Did she just say that? I could have sworn I didn't see her move her mouth.

"Uh, yes, could you point out the mens jeans?" Bella asked.

"Of course, there mostly over in this area." Trish said leading the way to far left wall.

Apparently they didn't have just jeans. There were skinny, long, short, flare, faded, dark, ripped, and washed jeans, whatever thats suppose to mean. Aren't they suppose to wash all the jeans? Bella looked at all the jeans for a second before she turned to me.

"Do you know what size you are by any chance?" Bella asked a sign of a faint blush coloring here cheeks.

_Sweetie I would gladly help you find out what size he is, mmm that boy is fine!_ Another voice spoke and I don't think that was Trish, their ...voice? sounded different. I looked around and found a girl who was folding jeans and putting them away or was, because she was currently staring at my ass. _Did Bella hear that?_ I looked back over to her, and could tell that, no she didn't. She was waiting for my answer, I shook my head.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked concern lacing her voice. I just nodded because I didn't know if I was actually okay. The lady returned to folding jeans and when she put away the last pair she turned to us.

"Hi, I'm Elli. You know we have a sale going on, by two pairs get the third half off." Elli said with a smile.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she said only looking at me. _I wouldn't mind spending a night with him, this twig looks like she wouldn't even last one round with him._

"No, thank you, I think we've got it." Bella said in false sweet voice and smile, like she heard what this girl said. _Could I not be the only one hearing this?_ I thought excitedly. The girl just gave an equally false smile before walking away.

"Well, we're just going to have to guess." Bella said, picking up a couple pairs of the long dark jeans in different sizes, before heading to a room that said 'Dressing Room' right above the door. We stood in front of an empty stall type looking room, where Bella handed me the jeans. She told me to try them on and tell her what jeans fit comfortably.

"Sorry." I heard her say through the door.

"Why?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to act like that way to the saleslady, I just thought that they way she was looking at you was...uh inappropriate." she said obviously switching her words at the end. _I guess she couldn't hear what the jeans lady said._

Once my size was found we grabbed two more pairs, a couple shirts and a jacket and Bella went to pay for it, even though I didn't like her paying I couldn't really protest since I don't have a penny to my name. Hell, I don't even have a name!

I did insist that I carry the bags though. There was a small grocer's shore right next to the shopping center that looked like it didn't have much, but Bella said that we wouldn't need much anyway. I my chest had a funny feeling when she said 'we'.

We were silent as we made the short walk back to her apartment, her on the inside of the sidewalk of course. The noise started to dim down the farther away we got which I was immensely grateful for, I could actually hear myself think. We remained in silence as we put away the little grocery's that we got. Bella said I should change into a new pair of pants and she would throw away the old pair. When I came back out, I found Bella sitting on the couch with a thick old looking laptop on her lap. She saw my looking when she had another faint flush on her cheeks, which I was beginning to think of ways I could make her blush at least once everyday.

"I thought since...uh you don't have a name and I'd have to call you something, I t-thought that maybe you could choose a name." she stuttered. I thought over what she said and it seemed logical to me. I nodded my head, and she motioned for me to sit down so I obeyed.

"I brought up a list of popular baby names. We could start there." we went through the whole list and none of the names I heard I wanted to be called by. The next website was all about what celebrities named their kids, names like Moonstar, Banjo, Daisy Boo, and Pilot. Obviously we hand't chosen a name from that site.

The next site was just a baby name dictionary of sorts.

"What letter do you want your name to start with?" she asked, I shrugged because I had no idea.

"That's not very helpful you know." she sighed while staring at her screen and typing away.

"How about you chose _your_ favorites and I'll chose from there?" I said. She looked up at me with her brows scrunched.

"A name is very important, are you sure you want me to pick?" she asked I just nodded, hoping my face showed that I was serious. "Well, okay." and for the next 30 to 40 minutes of her searching she declared she had a list.

"Okay so I'll read the list and you tell me what ones you hate. So there's Jayden? William?" this would be the process, her saying a name and me shaking my head. When it stopped were left with five names.

"Alright so we are left with Riley, Anthony, Ryan, Edward, and Logan. Any of those names pop out at you?" I just shook my head. She sighed in frustration or maybe it was exasperation.

"Look just choose one then, we can always change it since it won't be on official paper yet." she said handing me the list. I looked them over the only one I crossed off was Logan.

"Would you choose?" I asked, I really couldn't choose something as simple as a name, and I really wanted Bella to be the one to choose it. She looked at me for a while before she nodded. Taking back the list and looking at for a few minutes she looked up.

"I really like the names Edward and Anthony, but I like the Edward a bit more...how about we make your middle name Anthony?" she asked, and I agreed because she like it. She smiled at my approval and wrote down at the bottom of the paper _Edward Anthony._

"Well Edward," she said still smiling, "I think you need a last name to go with that." I groaned and fell against the couch, while she started the whole process over again.

**So what do you think? Did I do well on revealing that Edward can read minds, but obviously doesn't know it? **

**Well there is only one way for me to find out. REVIEW!XD**


	4. Searching

For the next week Bella and I fell into a routine, of sorts. I would go with her to one of her jobs and help out in anyway I can. If I didn't go with her I would stay at the apartment and do laundry, dishes and generally cleaning up when Bella got too busy. But I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't really doing anything to contribute.

On one of the days I would go with Bella to the diner, Bella's coworker, Beth, a nice, older, motherly looking woman with smooth dark skin, came over.

"Hey sugar. Would you like some coffee?" she asked

"Yeah sure. Thanks Beth." I replied.

As I sipped on my coffee, I found a newspaper that someone had left behind. Picking it up to read if for just something to do, I came across the ads for jobs, and knew that that's what I needed to do. Only problem I don't know if I know how do any of these things. The rest shouldn't be a problem. My papers were sent in two days ago, birth certificate, ID, passport, I am now legally Edward Anthony Mason. Not knowing what to look for I just used a pencil from Beth and circled one that looked interesting.

"Hey. What'cha doing?" Bella asked as she slid into the booth across from me. Gently sliding the paper from under me.

"Uh, just looking?" I said.

"For a job?"

"Yes." I don't know why I was nervous about her reaction but I was.

"Anything catch your attention?"

"Uh yeah, a few." She looked over the circled jobs, with a cute little concentrated expression on her face, all she needed to do is stick her tongue between her teeth and I would be laughing.

"You know some of these aren't that far from here. My morning shift ends at 11:20. Maybe we could go check some of the places out?" How could I say no to that.

Once we were outside and waved goodbye to Beth, Bella starting checking which ones were closet, to give us a place to start. She was so busy looking at the newspaper that she almost kept walking right into people or almost stepping off the curb. I became so nervous that I stepped in between her and the street, while staying as physically close her as possible without knocking her over myself.

The first few places that we went to either looked really seedy or they put the ad in the paper a while ago and no longer had any opened positions. How ever when we arrived at number 5 on the list, a karate studio, and saw a help wanted sign we decided to check it out. The studio had a pair of dragons in the shape of a yin and yang symbol. _Double Dragons,_ was painted in yellow below the sign.

When we opened the door, a bell tinkled above us, but was almost unheard because of the noise coming from the little kids in white t-shirts and pants. Each one with some kind of band wrapped around their waist, each a different color. Some were on the mats surrounded by parents sitting on the sides, some of the littler ones were playing off to the side.

"Oh look, maybe he can help." Bella said pointing to a man in all black with the logo from out front on the back of his t-shirt. Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the man as he was situating himself behind a counter type desk. He looked up as we approached.

"Welcome to the Double Dragons dojo. How can I help you?" he said.

"Hi we saw your help wanted sign and ad in the paper. Are you still hiring?" she asked.

"Yeah we are. Are you the one applying?" he asked almost skeptically. Which kinda pissed me off, just because Bella was small didn't mean she wouldn't know any kind of fighting. Though I've seen her try to punch me one time I teased her. Key word try. It wasn't really effective. But still.

"No. I am." I said feeling the need to speak for myself instead of have Bella do it. Which I notice I do a lot.

"Oh well have you had any training in Karate, or some other form of martial arts?" he asked. And what I said next surprised me because I really didn't know if I did or not but I just blurted it out, like an automatic response.

"Yes." Even Bella looked at me in surprise.

"Well, Aaron, is almost done teaching the kids. Why don't you step onto the mat when the kids are off and show us what you can do. Then we'll talk." He walked away with a brief smile, into what looked like his office. We headed over to one side of the dojo, and I started taking my jacket off, when Bella asked me.

"I thought you don't remember anything." Okay so it wasn't really a question.

"I don't."

"Then why did you tell that guy that you had training if you don't know?"

"I'm not sure, I just kind of blurted it out."

"So you could get you butt kicked out there."

"I can't explain it, I just know somehow that I can fight." She just crossed her arms and put on a look of concern as I started to take my shoes off. What I told her was the truth, I just knew.

After this Aaron guy bowed and dismissed his students the guy from the desk came over to him. Aaron was dressed almost exactly except he was barefoot. "I want you to spare with that guy over their." he pointed in our direction. "See what he can do." the guy said. Aaron nodded his head and started walking over to us.

"Hey, I'm Aaron. Frank said you wanted to apply here but wants to see what you got."

"I'm Edward, and yes."

"Well, just bow and come on in Ed."

"Uh just Edward." I said bowing before entering.

"Okay just Edward. This could be a good lesson for the kids to see. If thats okay with you?" I just shrugged my shoulders not really caring who watched.

"Okay lets start with a simple block." He threw a fist at me and it was like I could see it in slow motion. I just put my hand up and grabbed his fist. Aaron had sort of surprised look on his face, but said 'good' none the less. He started to throw more and faster punches, I was easily able to block each one. I could hear some of the kids saying 'whoa!'.

I heard him say, or think I guess, "Okay lets see just good you are." I was able to see everything he was going to throw just before he put it in action. Though being able to foresee what was coming was unnecessary, because his body language suggested more than his thoughts. I let him make all the defensive moves as I used each one against him. Basically, making him hit himself. He started to get a little more wild in his attempts instead of really thinking about it, which gave me an opening.

When he kicked out one of his legs aiming for my chest I grabbed it before he could reach and pushed it so he had no choice but to turn his back on me so he didn't topple over. But before he could turn around, I dropped down and spun with my leg outstretched so he was knocked over completely on his back. Some of the kids and even the parents clapped and cheered. I stood up and offered him my hand, as I helped him up he patted my shoulder.

"Your not bad," he said with a smile. I smiled in return until he said, "Ed." and started laughing as my face dropped.

Aaron said he had to go talk to Frank, so I headed back over to Bella. She looked at me with raised eyebrows and a smile.

"What?" I asked putting my shoes back on.

"Nothing." She said, with shake of her head but still a smile. As I finished putting my shoes and jacket back on, we head over to Franks office.

"Well, that was quite an application. Aaron here is one of our best teachers." Frank said. "You got the job. Show up tomorrow around nine and we'll have someone show you around and introduce you to the rest of the crew." he said shaking my hand. We left shortly after I filled out some papers. The wind had picked up when we got outside, which made Bella loop her arm around mine in an attempt to stay a bit warmer. Not that I was complaining.

"That was pretty impressive you know?" she said.

"What?"

"You fighting Aaron. I've only really seen fighting go on in movies. You were really good." she said blushing.

"Thank you." I said. Not exactly sure what else I'm supposed to say.

When we reached her apartment it was late. I offered to make dinner, which she gratefully agreed to with a yawn. As I was getting a pan out to make grilled cheese sandwiches, her favorite, she went into her bedroom to change into some PJ's. When she came out she came to sit at the counter to watch me cook.

"Thank you by the way." I said.

"For what?"

"For going with me to all these jobs. For helping me. For everything." I said hoping my voice conveyed how sincere I was about what she had done for me.

"Oh it's nothing." She said trying to brush it off.

"Not to me it isn't." I said turning around to see her smile and blush. The rest of dinner was relatively quite. We ate our sandwiches while watching some movie that I was having a hard time concentrating on because of Bella close proximity. If she moved any closer our shoulders would be touching. When the movie ended I brought our plates and napkins to the kitchen to clean. I came back out to the living room to make my bed for the night, not that I was counting on sleeping. Bella had hesitated by her door before she turned around.

"You know it's quite cold out tonight and my room can hold the heat in more. So what I'm saying is, you can sleep in there. W-with me if you want. You don't have to I mean I just didn't want you to be cold, or anything." She trailed off at the end of her nervous rambling. I straighten up to face her.

"I would like that. If it is truly okay with you." I replied.

"Really? Yeah its fine." she said blushing yet again. I grabbed my pillow and throw intending on sleeping on the floor, but as I was about to lay down, Bella asked me what I was doing. I thought my intentions were clear but I answered her anyway.

"Sleeping."

"Not on the floor." she said in an almost angry sort of voice.

"Why not?"

"I'm not making you sleep on the floor."

"Then where?"

"You can sleep in the b-bed." I just nodded and picked up my makeshift bed.

She got under the covers laying on her side and legs curled into her body. I took my shirt off before lying on top of the covers. I glanced over at Bella and saw her quickly look away with yet another blush. _She blushes a lot._ Eventually her breathing slowed and came to a rhythm of sleep. While I to no surprise could sleep. Bella eventually started to move around and somehow ended up with her head and hand on my chest. Unsure as to what to do I left her where she was. _As long as she's comfortable._ Bella's warm body heat seeped into mine and combined with her slow and steady breathing and heartbeat I found myself dozing off. That was the first night I slept in almost two weeks.

**I do apologize for how late this chapter is. I could tell you what happened to make this so late but not only is it kinda personal it would sound like I was just making excuses.**

**But if you have not given up on this story please review. Not only does it make me smile but it also shows someone is reading this lol.**

**Action and answers of who and what Edward is sure to come! **

**oh and sorry for it being kinda short. there is over 2,000 words so maybe it just looks small idk. **


End file.
